Flames, Fangs and Sake
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A look into the mind of everyone's favorite Bandit.


I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase-sama does. I'm not making   
  
money off this.   
  
Flames, fangs and sake  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
People ask me a lot why I hate women. While I ain't   
  
opposed to Miaka; cute, chipper little dumpin' head that she is,   
  
I have to wonder why th' Hell people can't just get a hint? I have   
  
five sisters all of whom hate me passionately. Add to that that   
  
my own mom almost smothered me an' I'm pretty damn sure   
  
you'd hate most women too. I don't want to think about women   
  
right now though. Women would remind me of what I almost did   
  
to Miaka. Damn, I need a drink.  
  
Before any of ya start protestin' about drinkin', just shut   
  
the hell up. There ain't nothing wrong with drinkin' a little, it's only   
  
bad if ya do it excessively. When it comes down to it, I feel better   
  
when I'm properly inebriated. I guess ya could say I'm a happy   
  
drunk.... only I ain't happy. Sure, right across from me is my two   
  
best buds; one sipping at that damn spring water he likes t' drink   
  
an' the other already out cold, it ain't even seven chimes yet and   
  
he's already under th' table. What a lightweight. Suits Kouji right   
  
fer tryin' to out drink me.  
  
Why ain't I happy? Well since ya asked, bein' the nosey   
  
person ya seem t'be, I'll tell ya. I may hate women, but I loved one   
  
too. Only she's in love with this trim, good lookin' hero type. I wish   
  
I could say I wasn't jealous, but dammit I am. Not like I'd have had   
  
a chance with a class act like her. Not with this skinny body, wild   
  
hair, yellow eyes an' teeth that would make a vampire proud. Don't   
  
get me wrong, I ain't ugly, least in my opinion but I ain't Little   
  
Ghost or his majesty either.  
  
Naw, Miaka probably would be best off with him. I keep   
  
tellin' myself that. Maybe someday I'll believe it, but I doubt it. What   
  
kinda life would she have had with me anyway? Wanderin' from   
  
place t' place. Hangin' out with a rowdy, raucous bunch of bandits   
  
with me, Genrou, th' Phantom Wolf leadin' them around fer some   
  
mischief or another. All I know is that Little Ghost better treat her   
  
right or so help me I'll find a way t'get t'where he is and fry his ass!   
  
Hmm, that's a good thought, better toast that with some sake.  
  
Some folk might think it funny, but Empress Houki (who I   
  
still say looks a little too much like Nuriko) actually pays me an'   
  
th' monk t' wander around. I think she an' his majesty talked about   
  
all the poverty in Konnan or somethin'. But then His Majesty was a   
  
Hell of a man; beautiful inside an' out an' he really cared about his   
  
subjects too. She called for us t'come t' th' palace and told us point   
  
blank. "I don't care if you and your bandits attack people who deserve   
  
it for cheating people, but I command you Celestial Warriors Tasuki   
  
and Chichiri to protect and help those in need." So that's what me   
  
an' th' monk do.   
  
We try not to kill people we find doin' harm, but sometimes it   
  
happens. By my last count, I've fried close to a thousand bad guys,   
  
including the ones durin' th' battle against the forces of Kuto. Can't say   
  
I feel bad 'bout killin' Soi either, that bitch got what she deserved fer   
  
nearly drownin' the lot of us. Still when we have t'kill I always feel bad   
  
'bout it. Life's too prescious to just throw away, even a bandit like me   
  
knows that.  
  
Chichiri's watchin' me now. Damn I wish I could tell what he's   
  
thinkin'. Outta all th' people t'be stuck with I get the monk. I'm actually   
  
kinda glad for his company though. I was sure when Miaka went home   
  
fer good that he was gonna run off to hang with grandma up in what's   
  
left of her mountain. Hell no, he stuck with me to make sure I didn't tear   
  
myself up over Miaka. Still 'Chiri's an okay guy, for a wet blanket. Even   
  
the rest of th' gang warmed up t'him. It's a riot seein' him around this   
  
wild bunch. I offer him one of my outragous grins and he smirks a little   
  
more.   
  
Once again I turn my thoughts back to th' past. Two great   
  
adventures with a woman I'm gonna go t'my grave lovin'. Most people   
  
don't even get that much. Then again, I ain't most people. I'm Shunu'u   
  
Kou, Genrou, the Phantom Wolf. Call me Tasuki. An' like it or not, I   
  
don't give a damn which ya choose t'do, this is who I am. 


End file.
